Headlights
by CiaraBug
Summary: Nine years after saying goodbye officially, Eponine finds her self crossing paths with Benjamin Enjolras, her former summer love. Then suddenly, just after she lost all hope of everything. There was a pool of light flowing behind her. She mock laughed at the irony of seeing the light and turned around to look at the source of it. Modern AU. Enjonine.
1. i'll wake again tomorrow

**Headlights.**

_Then suddenly, just after she lost all hope of everything. There was a pool of light flowing behind her. She mock laughed at the irony of seeing the light and turned around to look at the source of it. It was a car, a fancy one no doubt. She laughed and just about turned around, when none other than Benjamin Enjolras stepped out of the car. She watched as his eyes widened and took her in. Her skinny frame, her knotted brown hair that stuck to her face._

_"Eponine?" He said walking towards her. She nodded and looked at him._

_"Hello, Enj."_

i.I'll wake alone tomorrow

Eponine walked back into her apartment. Well, her walls and a ceiling. She threw down the coat and got out of the lingerie she was required to wear for work. She was tired of being pawed and treated as if she was nothing but a toy. She would rather starve than deal with that._ You do starve, 'Ponine. You haven't eaten since yesterday._ She changed into the old cut off jean shorts she'd been given in her short period of adoption. _Before they unadopted you_. She put on the old t-shirt she got the one summer, the one from when she'd worked at camp. The best summer.

_"Why are you here?"_

_"It pays money."_

_"Oh."_

_"And why are you?"_

_"I want to be a Political Science major in College. My parents aren't too supportive, they said I need to pay for my College."_

She took a look around and looked at everything long and hard. She's never see it again, may as well take it in. She walked across the street, slowly. She just wanted out. A car went speeding by, right after she got out of it's way. She cursed whatever had stopped her and continued on, walking on an old trail.

The walk down to the old creek wasn't too long. She knew it well enough to avoid all the cracks and holes in the old trail. She wasn't trying too, but she still did. She looked at the creek, at the place that she once came to everyday just to feel okay. It was her happy place. This was the only place Eponine could be Eponine. She came here everyday after school, after she left the camp_-and him_, after she was unadopted.

She got in and just sat there. She wanted to sink, to feel the water going over her. She was done with this life. She laid there, waiting, praying, begging. "Please, take me." It wouldn't though. She screamed and screamed. She couldn't force herself under the water. She gave up. She stepped out of the water, and walked up to the road. Her thoughts echoing how much of a failure she was. She couldn't even kill herself. She looked up at the road. Empty

"Just. Fucking. Perfect." She screamed and looked up at the sky. "What did I do?! Why won't you just let me die! Let me escape this hell! No one wants me here anyway!" She looked around, placing her back to where she couldn't see the cars. Then suddenly, just after she lost all hope of everything. There was a pool of light flowing behind her. She mock laughed at the irony of seeing the light and turned around to look at the source of it. It was a car, a fancy one no doubt. She laughed and just about turned around, when none other than Benjamin Enjolras stepped out of the car. She watched as his eyes widened and took her in. Her skinny frame, her knotted brown hair that stuck to her face.

"Eponine?" He said walking towards her. She nodded and looked at him.

"Hello, Enj."

The two of them stared at each other. Neither one of them knew what to say. He wore a suit, looking all prim and proper. She was in shorts she'd owned for eight years, and a nine-year old shirt. They hadn't seen each other since they were sixteen. Now they were both twenty-five. She was a stripper, he was a lawyer.

"Let me take you out to coffee." His voice suddenly said, breaking through the silence. She wanted to say yes, but she knew to say no. So, when she nodded and took the hand he offered, she was surprised. She got in his passenger seat, the seats were leather, and nice. She was positive, she'd ruin them if they were fabric. She was soaking wet. He handed her a towel and a blanket. She nodded gratefully and wrapped herself in the blanket, she began drying herself up. It was silent before her voice filled the space.

"Did you do it?"

"No."

"Why not?" He looked at her for this one.

"My father won, like he always does." She nodded and he frowned. "What did you do?"

"Nothing to be proud of."

"What about the family?"

"No."

"Okay."

She looked at him as his eyes went back to the road. "Why are you out a 3 a.m.?"

"My friends dragged me to a bar. They claimed I worked too hard and needed to get laid." She laughed and he looked at her with a smile.

"They're probably right. When was the last time you go a little action?" She said as if they hadn't been away for nine years.

"Uhm. College and before that, you." He said honestly, looking at her. She looked at him and nodded. The last time she'd had sex, _can you call it that?,_ was last week. He looked at her. "I know what you were doing, Ep. I heard your screaming and you're soaking wet. You weren't gonna move when you saw the lights. You wanted to die."

Eponine looked down and away. She didn't want this to come up. She didn't think she'd be able to handle it.

"How long?" She said voice soft. "Until we're there."

"I don't know. A diner or my apartment?"

"Whichever is closest." He took the next turn and drove a block, before parking in front of a building. _He probably has a penthouse._ She followed him in as they went up the elevator. He took her hand. She didn't pull back. They stood like that in comfortable silence. The elevator stopped at floor twelve. Enjolras walked ahead of her, opening the door. _Well is isn't a Penthouse, but you were close 'Ponine. _It was big, that's for sure.

"I think you could fit my apartment in here five times and still have room." Enjolras chuckled and led her into the apartment.

"Is it really that big?"

"No, mine's really just that small." She smirked as she was bombarded with the smell of books and liquor. Eponine looked around, it was certainly fitting for him. It was clean, the only clutter was a pile of jackets and random books scattered. Then she heard snoring, from the room. Eponine looked over at Enjolras who looked just as confused and walked towards the couch. He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen.

"Combeferre must have brought home some of our drunk friends. That," he motioned to the couch. "Is Grantaire. The drunkard of the group. He's never sober." Enjolras said in disgust. Eponine frowned, she knew he wasn't fond of alcohol but still. He looked at her again, "I didn't know they'd be here. I'm sorry, Eponine."

"It's fine." She shrugged her shoulders and looked around. "So, you have a roommate?" Enjolras nodded and looked at her. The coffee was brewing in the background, she looked at him.

"Jacob Combeferre. He's a political journalist." She smirked and looked at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"What, 'Ponine?"

"Are all your friends in Politics?"

"No, only Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Pontmercy." Eponine's eye widened and she started laughing. Enjolras knew exactly why and rolled eyes.

"Marcus Pontmercy?" He nodded. "You hated him!" She laughed and looked at him.

"I didn't hate him. I hated how he went on and on about Cosette Foster." She nodded and took the coffee cup he handed her. She murmured a thanks and looked at him again. "Are they still..?" He nodded.

"They're engaged."

"After nine years?" She nodded and looked down. She never expected it though. She always blindly thought that she'd be his. She knew better though. She paused looking at the coffee.

"She's still the same though. You shouldn't let his stupidity get to you." _Or mine._ He said. She laughed and he looked at her. "What did you say you do?" She looked away. He frowned.

"It's a job, that pays money. "

"Eponine." She shook her head and lied.

"I work at downtown." _Yeah, in the strip club on the corner of eleventh street. _Enjolras sighed and nodded.

"Okay." The fell into a comfortable silence. She looked at him. He had matured a lot in nine years. _Haven't we all? _When they were sixteen she wouldn't have believed he would be a lawyer. He was always so headstrong. She wondered what stopped him. She didn't ask though. She wouldn't. How could she ask if she wouldn't even tell him what she did for a living. She yawned and he looked up at her.

"It's too late. Just stay here. You can take the bed."

"No, It's fine. I'll take the floor. " Eponine said looking at him, setting the coffee down.

"No, Eponine, take the bed." He sighed looking frustrated.

"Enj, I told you it's fine."

"No. Just, take the bed."

"We share it.

"Fine."

"Fine. "

He walked with her, leading her to the bedroom. It was white,_ figures,_ with only the basic needs. There were more books though, all of his belongings were neatly put together, except for his desk. His desk was a mess of papers strewn around the desk. It fit him rather well. She looked at that simple part and decided it was perfect. This room described him perfectly. He sat on the bed and looked at her. She followed suit and they sat there. It wasn't awkward per say. They had just run out of things to say.

"Sleep. Its late," He said looking at her. She sighed agreeing with him.

"Okay, Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Eponine." She laid back and he turned off the light. He laid next to her. and sighed. _What are you getting yourself into?_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, So, I cut this chapter short because I thought it was going on and on forever. Reviews are greatly appreciated, along with constructive criticism. Also, this is unbetaed. So, any mistakes are my fault.


	2. like a handprint on my heart

**Headlights**

ii. you've been with me like a hand print on my heart

Eponine blinked looking at the sky. It was green, the leaves blocking the sky. There were birds chirping in the distance.

"Morning, Princess." She heard a sinister voice said. Then Montparnasse was hovering above her. He's smirk was the usual devlish one that made your insides crawl. "Did you sleep well my little whore?" He said running his hands down her body. "I hear you're sleeping with someone now, Eponine?" His hands stopped on her hips gripping her tightly.

"No. Montparnasse, let me go!"

"That would be a waste of my talents." He kissed her as she screamed. His lips muffled her screams and his hands went over her body. He pushed her shirt up, not even bothering to take it off and he moved her pants down to her ankles. "Why Eponine, you certainly are delectable."

"Eponine!" Enjolras said softly. Eponine eyes were clenched shut and she was murmuring in her sleep. "Eponine! Wake up!" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Was it that night?" She said his voice calm. She nodded. He took her in his arms and held her close. It's not like they were trying to do anything odd. They just were used to the old way of handling things.

"I'm sorry, Enj." She hated weakness and so far he'd seen her weak twice in the past day.

She didn't want anyone to think she's weak. It was her pet peeve.

"Don't apologize." He said, he rubbed her back and she stayed there in his arms. She knew it seemed almost rushed but they weren't trying to be together, they barely even caught up. He was just there for her. She didn't want to rush into anything. She didn't want to and she knew that she was in no way to be anywhere near okay. You tried to commit suicide last night. Of course you aren't. They both knew why they ended it and why they never contacted each other again. They just didn't care enough at the moment.

Eponine sat up and smiled. "Thanks," she got up off the bed "I should probably go back home though. I left a note for Gavroche, incase he happened to stay but I don't think he did."

Enjolras nodded.

"At least stay for breakfast."

"Okay." She answered. That was it. He stood up and helped her to her feet. He lead her to the kitchen walking with her. As they walked she began to notice voices. There were 3 men standing in the kitchen. She frowned. She didn't want them to get the wrong impression with her being there.

"No way," one of them said. He was the shorter of the three, he had black curly hair and like the others looked hung over and worn out. She knew him from somewhere, for some strange reason; she couldn't put her finger on it though. "You slept with the dancer from The Violet?! High five, Enjolras!" Instead he received a glare. Eponine, looked away, embarrassed but also pissed.

"Courfeyrac." Enjolras interupted him as he was going on about the night club and the dancers there. "Stop it." With that he glared at them and pulled Eponine gently out of the room.

"He didn't even drink last night and he hooked up with a dancer from a club we didn't even go to." Grantaire said frowning. "All we got was some hangovers."

* * *

"Eponine," Enjolras said quietly looking at her. She remained silent her eyes glued to the floor. "Eponine, please talk to me.

"Enjolras," She sighed her eyes meeting his. Her eyes were cold and dark. He hadn't seen her eyes like that in nine years and he'd only seen them like that when they didn't know each other. Even last night, when her hair stuck to her face. She was frustrated and hurt. There wasn't any coldness in her eyes.

"You didn't have to-"

"I didn't have to what? Tell you the truth? Tell you that I dance at night club practically naked for money? That I take of my clothes on the side for extra money? I'm sorry, Enjolras! Not all of us were born rich! I'm the only one to brin in money for me and for Gavroche. It's just me. I didn't go to college because I couldn't afford it, so I'm so sorry!"

"Eponine, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me."

It was silent. They both stared at each other. She knew he was sorry for pestering and found her selflessness admirable. He knew she understood and that he'd be there from now one. She didn't need him there, but she wanted him there. She knew he wanted to help and that he understood her. He took her hand looking at her with a silent question. She nodded and walked back with him into the kitchen. She sat at the table while he got the two of them breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Miss...?" Courfeyrac said looking at her.

"Eponine, Eponine Thenardier."

"Miss Eponine," He smiled and winked. "How do you know our marble statue?" Eponine laughed and looked over at Enjolras who rolled his eyes and looked at the other man with curly hair getting out a beer.

"Grantaire, put the beer up. It's only nine a.m."

"We were friends in high school."

"Oh, so you went to school together?"

"No, Summer Camp." She noticed the tallest of them, who she was guessing was Combeferre, look at Enjolras with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Enjolras nodded at him and handed her a coffee and a bagel. She sat with the group of friends as her and Enjolras ate. She finished and got up. "I need to go," She looked at the boys and Enjolras who stood up after she spoke. "Nice meeting you all." She got up and walked to the door. She looked up at Enjolras who'd walked with her. "Thank you, Enj." She smiled at him sincerely. He nodded.

"Eponine," His usual tone with her that she loved so much was gone. His voice was serious;like when he cornered Montparnasse. _He probably wouldn't take it too well if he found out you worked for him. _"If you ever feel like you did last night, Call me, come here, anything. I'll always have time for you and I'll always be there for you."

"Okay."

"Okay." With that she left him staring at the door, praying she'd never do anything that rash again.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this took so long. I had it written out on notebook paper, I just hadn't typed it out. Chapter three and half of Chapter four are finished. I'll post Chapter three soon. I promise. Thanks for reading. Review or leave me an ask on Tumblr. (madamecosettepontmercy)


	3. i'll take the chance

iii. _rather than let chance take me, i'll take a chance_

"Where were you last night, 'Ponine?" Gavroche asked as her walked into her small apartment. Eponine was sitting on the couch, that pulled into a bed he slept on when he stayed-which was usually every night; she looked at him and all the guilt suddenly seemed present. _You're selfish, Eponine. A selfish little bitch. Montparnasse was right. _If she would've succeeded Gavroche would've been all alone and it would've been all her fault.

"Remember my friend Enjolras?" She said pushing her thoughts away.

"The one from camp?"

She nodded and he smiled. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I stayed at his place last night. It was a last-minute thing." Gavroche nodded and she saw him relax.

"Good, I thought you'd ended up with Montparnasse." Eponine shook her head.

"No, never again. I'm not getting into that shit again."

"You still dance though." Gavroche said. He'd never liked her job.

"Gavroche.."

"I know, I know. It pays money and there's food on the table. Exactly." Gavroche rolled his eyes. He was grateful for his sister but he still had a right to complain about these things. He knew her so well it was easy for him to tell when something was wrong and now something was defiantly wrong. She didn't tell him when something bad happened, she didn't like to tell him. She usually kept it from him. It was probably something that happened at work, he hated it so much. He would do almost anything so she didn't have to do it. He missed how she talked when he was younger, like everything would fall into place one day. She used to talk about Enjolras a lot. She hoped that some day they'd see each other again. She used to tell him he was like Robin Hood, that if they were to meet they'd get along. He really wanted to meet him, his sister would smile just talking about him and her eyes would light up. He never met him though. He figured there was a money issue. He was rich and Eponine was some poor girl in Foster Care.

After Eponine came back from the family who wanted her they moved in with Montparnasse. The nights were the worst. While his parents had gotten custody back shortly it only was for money. They sold Eponine and Azelma to Montparnasse. He couldn't sleep at night there, he could hear Azelma's cries and would see Eponine's bruises. They were there for three years. Until finally Eponine picked him up out of school in the middle of the day, she was saying something about 'mom' 'dad' and a few choice curse words. She drove them out-of-town, leaving on the road to nowhere. Once she felt they were far enough away she got a job, dancing at a club. They were in a small apartment a month later. That's how their live's went on until two years after they left there was call from the police. They'd found a woman who they believed was Azelma dead in an apartment. It was. They'd found alcohol and heroin in her system. She was on the bed face down in the pillows that Montparnasse and his friends would use to muffle their screams.

They never said who was responsible, Neither of them brought it up, they both new it was Montparnasse. It didn't get worse till Eponine went into work one day to find out Montparnasse had bought the club Eponine worked at. She was promoted automatically. If someone wanted to pay to sleep with her, they got it. Her job suddenly became worse. They tried to go back to whatever normal was for them. Eponine kept Gavroche away and she would tell Montparnasse off every time he tried something. Gavroche tried to think that things would get better. That maybe his sister would find someone who didn't just want her for sex and that was it. There had to be a good guy out there who would be there and support her if she needed to do something to get a better job. Four years without even a single hint at that. They'd both given up hope. This Enjolras guy, maybe he'd be good for his sister. He was forever ago, why not now? Nine years couldn't make that much of a difference.

"Okay, 'Ponine." He responded and looked at her. The old corded phone that sat on the wall usually, was in front of her on the table. They never used the phone. They never called anyone. He smirked. She wanted to call Enjolras. "Just call him, 'Ponine."

* * *

_Ring. _

_'Please don't answer.'_

_Ring._

_'No, please answer.'_

_Ring. _

_'Oh God no.'_

_Ring._

"Hello?" A groggy voice said into the phone.

"Enjolras? It's Eponine." She sounded nervous. She knew it too. She mentally cursed herself and pulled her feet under her.

"Eponine? Are you okay?" His words were rushed and he could hear him fumbling around to find something.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She pursed her lips. "So, uhm do you wanna get together tonight?" _Wow. Oh, so something 'Ponine._

"I'll be at Cafe Musian on 13th and Washington Street. If you want to stop by, or I could come and get you." She smiled and noticed Gavroche walking back in.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll see you then?"

"Of course." With that, she hung up. She looked over at her brother who was smirking at her. "What?"

"Should I try to make my diner tonight?" He teased. Eponine shook her head and laughed. There was no way in hell she'd ever let him cook.

"No Gav, I'll order you pizza."

* * *

Eponine walked into the café. It wasn't far only a mile or so from her apartment. She'd passed it a few times but it never really caught her eye until now. It seemed warm and inviting, besides the group of men screaming in the middle of the café. She subconsciously pulled the coat she wore closer, she had work in an hour and a half and didn't have time to change before her shift.

"Eponine!" She heard her name from across the café. She turned and smiled to see Enjolras walking over to her.

"Hey," She said dumbly, cursing her self as soon as it came out of her mouth. She just smiled instead. He raised his eyebrows at the coat, she shrugged in return. "I have work soon." He frowned his eyebrows creasing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eponine." She laughed.

"Don't be sorry, Enj. It's just work." He nodded but didn't look any better. "So, what is all this?" She said gesturing to the crowd.

"Well, this is the Amis."

"The Amis?"

"Yeah, it's short for the Les Amis de Abaisse."

"Oooh. French, how fancy!" They both shared a laugh and she looked around. They boys there all looked different but they all seemed to get along perfectly.

"Not fancy. We helped the poor."

"Oh, so my Marble Statue did turn into a Robin Hood after all?" She teased. Enjolras chuckled and looked at her.

"Minus the stealing, Maid Marian." He smiled at her. She laughed at the old joke. It was one some of the kids had come up with at camp when the two of them came up with a plan to get a kids desert back.

"Oh, are you sure? Those girls over there, look as if you may have stolen their heart." She smirked. Enjolras looked over at the group of college girls who he'd noticed to be here more and more each time. They were attractive yes, but nothing like the girl standing next to him. The girl who he fell in love at age sixteen, who showed him a whole never kind of world, unlike the one he grew up to know. She looked beautiful today, as she always had in his opinion, he knew she was probably in something that could barely classify as lingerie underneath but he didn't care. She lit up the room with her smile. She always had, even with the teasing smirks or the forced ones, there was always an effect. She fit in quickly with the group, the guys welcomed her in and soon she was discussing heatedly with everyone when she noticed the time.

She walked up to him with a sad smile.

"I have to go,"

"May I walk you?" She seemed hesitant for a moment before nodding an okay. The two of them said their goodbyes and left out the café.

* * *

**A/N: **Review, lovelies? If your still reading up to this point I want to say thank you so much. You all are amazing.


	4. a fear of slowly dying

iv. _a fear of slowly dying_

She liked the way his hand felt in hers. She'd never felt the want to be protected, but now as she walked down the street hand in hand with the one person who she could always depend. As much as she had tried she couldn't shake the feeling that she could be with him forever. She'd never admit it though. The club slowly came into view and she sighed. She couldn't let him near it. She needed him safe.

"Stop here." She turned to him, "I don't want you to get caught up with my work." _Liar. You don't want him to see Montparnasse. _He nodded solemnly.

"Be careful, 'Ponine." She grinned wickedly.

"You know I will." Their hands that felt as if they were molded into each other perfectly were now separated and away. The past day had all been a silly dream. They could never work out.

She waited for him to walk away. He did and she turned walking into the club. It wasn't hard to miss. The old beaten up lights spelling out 'The Violet' in big floresent purple letters, black sillouette's of girls on the tinted windows.

"Almost late, Eponine. I see you're blonde savior is back." Eponine scowled. Montparansse was waiting and watching her. She was his property. "Wouldn't want me to get your Daddy involved." She ignored him. It worked best considering she was terrified. He rolled his eyes. "You're on in five." She rolled her eyes and walked back to the back room less than willingly.

* * *

She was wrong. They were working it out. They needed it each other. It was slow of course. Nothing to insane. Just the two of them trying to work things out. She made it clear that he wasn't to visit her at work._ I don't need a battle. _He made it clear that she wasn't just going to run away from him this time. _  
_

It started with him walking her to work daily, then driving. Then he'd wait at the café until her shift was up and drive over to the place she always made him stop. He respected her wishes to keep him away no matter how much it killed him and she respected him enough to understand that he was a curious. "One Day" She'd say each time. One day she would quit and it would all be behind them.

After a few weeks she found herself barely at her apartment. She had a drawer of clothes in his closet, her toothbrush was in the bathroom and she found herself walking into his apartment instead of her own most nights. He'd make her dinner she could eat after her shift and would make sure Gavroche did his homework. They weren't even technically dating either.

During the first week of Gavroche's summer vacation, she found herself at a beach. After weeks of begging from not just Gavroche but also Enjolras, she'd agreed to take a couple of days off and go to the beach. It wasn't that she didn't love the beach she just needed money more. So here she laid in the white sand, a pair of sunglasses she'd stolen back in high school on her face, and an old black bikini hugging her body tightly. She felt the eyes looking at her.

"If you think my job is objectifying but staring at me in a bikini isn't then we need to have a talk mister."

"I'm not. It's the same one you had in high school. The one time we jumped into the lake." She smiled at the memory.

"That it is." She sat up on her elbows and looked over at him. He was reading _Nineteen Eighty-Four, _she almost laughed. It certainly fit him. She looked around frowning. "Where's Gav?"

"Courfeyrac and Combeferre took him down over there." He said pointing in a direction behind him. She nodded. If anything he wasn't alone.

"Okay."

"No need to freak out, Eponine." He frowned as she shrugged and laid back on the sand.

"You'll burn."

"I don't burn, mister marble statue. I just tan." She smirked. He rolled eyes and put down the book, a rare occurence.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." He offered her his hand and she grinned.

"Oh, fine."She said with a fake non-excitement. "I guess." She took his hand and got up, she didn't let go but he didn't either. The hand holding was a habit they picked up on as teenagers and as their relationship ,if you could call it that, progressed they fell into it again. Enjolras was going on about something that had happened while she was working the other day. She would've listened but she was too distracted by him. They both wanted their relationship back, that was obvious enough. The problem was saying it out loud. Right now there wasn't anything wrong. If they talked about their relationship there would be. They'd have to discuss the past. She took a breath. _Just say it 'Ponine._

"Enjolras?" He looked down at her, his blue steely eyes staring at her.

"Yes?"

"I-""'Ponine! Enjolras!" _Fuck._"We found a jellyfish!" Gavroche yelled running up to them. Thankfully not caring the creature. She smiled, despite the interruption, she was happy that her brother had that much enthusiasm. He'd never been to the beach so she could sacrifice her moment for him. She would do anything for his happiness.

"Where is it, Gav?" Enjolras said looking at the boy. He wasn't much of that anymore. He was fourteen and taller than Eponine.

"It's down there!" He said running after it. Enjolras turned to Eponine.

"What was it you were going to say?"

"Oh...just that I'm glad you made me come with you." _Oh well._

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter's dedicated to Maddie who complained every day that I wasn't updating and then spammed my phone. So congrats Maddie, your goal is complete. Review? I would like to say thank you for all you amazing people who have favorited, followed and reviewed. It means the world to me.


End file.
